Love's Tale
by InvaderLuver
Summary: Just a bundle of different character on character relationships. Slash and Het. I don't own BF5. NO MEAN REVIEWS PLZ  Rated M for language, sex, and a little violence
1. You Can't Be in Here When I Pee!

It was a no-brainer why Sherman and Tezz didn't seem to get along that well.

It was like putting two male gerbils in the same cage.

It could result in a fight to the death.

They both liked to be in charge, there for they were both dominate.

And when you put two people of the same level of dominance together… it wasn't always pretty.

So on this particular day, you could guess that neither of them were in the mood to argue.

Sherman stepped aside as Tezz gathered a few tools and did some alterations to the Cortez's already perfect machine.

"There." He announced and was soon taken by surprise when Sherman shook his head.

"Are you SURE you double-checked the storage in there?"

Tezz huffed loudly and obnoxiously showed that he was glaring at the object. "There. I 'checked It'." He mocked.

The Cortez kept his arm down from coming up and slapping Tezz in the face.

"Please Tezz, I'm not in the mood…"

"Well ya' know what, neither am I! So just take the damn thing and do it yourself if you can't calm down."

Vert stepped between the two. "Hey, hey… Tezz apologize…"

The Russian's eyes widened with shock. "FOR WHAT?" He squeaked.

"For yelling at Sherman! Sherman you do the same!"

Sherman rolled his eyes. "I'm SO sorry that you think you're PERFECT." He sassed.

Tezz took in a deep breath and apologized through clenched teeth.

"There! I SWEAR… two scientists can NEVER get along!" The blond sighed at he walked back into the kitchen.

"Underachiever." Sherman muttered.

"Nit-wit…" Tezz countered,

"Says the guy with a HIGH SCHOOL-TYPE education."

"BITCH, SHUT UP!"

Sherman smacked Tezz on the arm quickly before returning to re-do'ing his machine. "Sometimes you're an idiot Tezz…"

Suddenly, a heavy wrench came crashing on the upper-half of the delicate device.

"WHO'S THE IDIOT NOW?" He fumed and tossed the tool to the side as he continued to study more data logs.

"WAY out of line! IT TOOK ME A MONTH TO MAKE THAT! Now it's gone!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been an IDIOT, and make BLUEPRINTS!"

The two continued on while Stanford and Zoom watched the show.

Spinner soon interrupted. "HEY! Tezz, you need to take a nap or something, and Sherm! You need to calm down!"

Tezz just ignored the other Cortez. "I DO NOT have a HIGH SCHOOL EDUCATION, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!"

"Well maybe if you quit trying to be perfect and shut the hell up, WE COULD POSSIBLY GET THIS DONE!"

"Well what if I don't wanna work with you? !"

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO!"

"ALRIGHT THEN!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

The two turned their backs to each other and continued to work harder

Spinner shook his head and walked back outside.

Sherman gathered some new parts for his broken machine, and then walked up past his enemy who was busily typing complex codes in.

"Whoo! Someone call a doctor!" Stanford cried aloud.

"'Cause it looks like SOMEBODY got a testosterone OVERLOAD!" Zoom laughed.

Tezz shook his head at the incoming comments and looked to another log.

Sherman tried not to throw a screwdriver at them.

"Hey Tezz, Agura said she'd like to wear your hooker boots tonight. Is it okay if she goes and looks for them in your closet, 'cause SHE KNOWS YOU HAVE SOME…!" Stanford giggled.

"Wait wait I got one. HEY SHERMAN! YOU UNDERSTAND ME? WHERE… IS… YOUR… SOMBRERO, AMIGO? !"

Sherman balled his hands into fists and took in a few deep breaths. "I'm not Mexican. I'm half Cuban…!"

Stanford held back a laugh. "H-Hey Soviet communist! Go drink some vodka! It'll be okay tomorrow!"

"Says two _Petuh__ prisoski__! _(Cock suckers!) " Tezz cursed to them.

Zoom started laughing at what he didn't understand, and Stanford stood motionless.

Tezz growled and turned back to typing.

Sherman walked upstairs to reject getting joked at again.

* * *

That night, there was a faint knock on Tezz's bedroom door.

"Come in." He called.

The Cortez slowly entered when he noticed that Tezz was in a towel with soaking wet hair.

"Hey… look Tezz I'm sorry I blew up at you today. It was really unlike me, but I was just fed up with it."

Tezz looked down and went through his drawers. "Yeah… I have to apologize too. I see you as another intelligent individual like myself and… I'm just not a morning person."

Sherman's eyes widened as he saw Tezz from behind as he took off his towel and slipped into his red silky boxers.

As he turned, Sherman was caught staring at him, and immediately flushed.

"Oh… I-I wasn't-"

"Wasn't what?" Tezz asked as he grabbed a random spandex shirt and started putting it on.

'_Oh thank God…'_ Sherman sighed in his mind. "Nothing."

Tezz shed a tiny grin and used the towel to dry his hair. "M'kay then… wanna go get something to eat?"

"Uhh… sure. I'll meet you down there in a sec…"

Tezz took his navy blue sweat pants downstairs with him.

Sherm stood completely flabbergasted **(A/N: I love that word. XD) **at what he just saw.

He witnessed Tezz naked from behind.

They never saw him in the locker rooms after training, and they never saw him strip and put his Shock Suit on, so from then, his body had been a mystery.

He had the curviest hips he had ever seen on a guy his age. They weren't that bony, and kind of on the slim side, but man…

They sure did compliment his ass.

And his back was a little muscular… and thicker than he thought.

His hamstrings were nice, and his shoulders not too bad either.

Wait… WHAT? Sherman didn't like Tezz! He couldn't! It was just… NOT RIGHT!

Still, Tezz did look pretty nice…

* * *

Sherman took a seat across from Tezz at the diner.

The Cortez took a sip from his drink and looked to Tezz.

"Hey umm… about the whole bedroom thing…"

"You weren't trying to look at me naked, were you?"

Sherman nearly dropped the glass in his hand. "Wha-WHAT?"

"When I saw you, you were staring at me… and I don't mind you staring at my ass." He chuckled.

Sherman bit his lip and looked into his lap.

"Look, it's fine if you like me… and who knows… I might like you too…"

"You like me?"

The Russian blushed and got up. "I'll be right back…"

Sherman, who was desperate for answers, followed him into the bathroom.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait… you LIKE ME?" Sherman asked as Tezz leaned up against the wall and shrugged.

"I dunno. Depends on if you like me…"

The Cortez stood in confusion. He walked and sat up on the counter next to the sinks.

"Wait… you like me…"

"IT… DEPENDS…" Tezz stated again slower and folded his arms. "C'mon man! I gotta pee! I can't pee with you in here like a stalker!"

Sherman let out a 'pft'. "But you still would like me!"

Tezz groaned aloud and muttered something before he looked up sternly.

"What did you just say?"

"I SAID SO WHAT IF I DO? !" Tezz replied and smacked the back of his head against the wall.

Dead silence.

Sherman had an inescapable flush appear.

"Sherman… you're as smart as me and almost a bit smarter. You're nice to me even when you think I'm wrong… and that's why I like you…" The Russian sighed.

Sherman gazed at him as he inched towards him.

"So I guess I do like you…"

He suddenly embraced the Cortez fully and nuzzled into his chest.

Sherman wrapped his arms around Tezz also.

Tezz slowly brushed his lips against Sherman's, asking for permission.

Accepting him in, Sherman gently nibbled on Tezz's lower lip and slid his tongue into the other mouth pressed against his.

The Russian groaned as his teammate glided his hands on his figure, feeling his soft skin.

He caressed Tezz's back and hips slowly and teasingly.

Tezz let go of his friend and snuggled into his neck.

Sherman took in a deep breath. "I love you too…" He muttered softly.

Tezz snickered and pecked Sherman's cheek. "Good, now leave so I can take a piss."


	2. But I Like Your Hair!

Tezz gasped in pain as his eyes closed to keep from looking at the Reds.

He struggled to catch his breath as he was consistently shocked in the red energy web.

"Tell us human. You are the smartest one on the team, are you not?" Kyburi spat and clawed his cheek.

Tezz waited for the blood to gently roll down his neck and stain the collar of his shocksuit.

"Maybe…" He replied smugly.

"Enough of this uselessness!" Krytus intervened and grasped Tezz by the chin. "This human is not worth sparing… TAKE THE REBEL AWAY!"

Four red Sark pulled Tezz off the web like it was nothing and dragged him across the courtyard.

He groaned in pain as he heard the slight rumble in the distance.

"Please hurry…" He muttered.

* * *

"Guys, c'mon, we have to rescue Tezz QUICKLY." Vert scolded as he pulled up next to the large gates. "Buster, kick it down!"

The tank promptly attempted to shoot almost everything it had to get that door down.

"Say, why do we even need to save Tezz…? All he does is tell us how he's superior to us…" Stanford pointed and waited as the doors whined and groaned as they collapsed to the Red palace courtyard.

"Tezz has changed since then, and he's a vital part to the team. Why don't you take some time to see that while he's crying and begging for food and water, _STANFORD?_" Agura hissed and went straight to defense mode. She headed to the Reds with the rest.

"Stanford, you help take Tezz back. GO!" Vert ordered over the com.

The Brit cursed under his breath as he crept away to sneak around and seek out the Russian.

* * *

**STANFORD P.O.V.**

Why couldn't Tezz just climb in the Buster? Why did I ALWAYS have Tezz-transport duty? WHY?

Geez! Tezz was too cocky for my liking. See, there's a difference between snobby and cocky.

Tezz was one, and I was the other at first.

Anyways, besides practically hating Tezz for getting all the attention, I still had to search.

I mean, really. If someone suddenly waltzed right on in and took your position and part of your Sentient Chip, wouldn't you be mad?

Honestly…

But I guess it wouldn't hurt if Tezz turned up MISSING… heh heh…

I strode on into the creepy place and suddenly heard eerie and LOUD scream coming from about two doors down.

'_Yup. Sounds like the scream of a scientist. A moody scientist…'_

I prepared myself for how he was going to look.

Beaten, hurt, bleeding, I don't know.

Tezz was getting held up by a few Sark as Kyrosys flipped a crimson-drenched blade in his hand.

The Russian's chest was already messed up some, and his… oh my God… his bangs were cut off.

I quickly dashed in before they could hurt Tezz anymore and blasted my enemies out of the way.

I swiftly opened the sunroof/door and helped drag Tezz in.

As I sped off, I couldn't help but laugh, despite the fact that his blood was ruining my interior.

"What? YOU THINK ME ALMOST DYING IS HUMOROUS?" He yelled, still shaky.

"No… YOUR HAIR!"

He huffed and looked away. "Yeah… I hate it too… now just shut up and get me home."

* * *

I watched in slow remorse as Tezz kept his head down and walked to the infirmary.

"Sage can't help you now pretty boy!" I called and chuckled.

Vert jumped out of the Saber and faced me. "What happened?"

"Tezz has two eyes, that's what!"

Agura rolled her eyes and sighed. "Tezz's bangs were cut off and he's a little upset about it."

"Oh! I saw…" Zoom added with a straight face… up until the point where he started giggling like an idiot.

Vert moved forward and shook his head. "Guys c'mon. Tezz has been through a lot today. Let's lay off for a while."

Tezz came back out with his shirt off, bandages across his chest, and a hand cupping his right eye.

There were a few snickers, but they were silenced as Vert glared at them.

"How ya' feelin' Tezz?" Agura asked soothingly.

He shrugged and sniffled. His one eye was read as if he had been crying, and his cheeks were lighter ion some areas.

"Okay I guess…"

"Man… your eyes are pretty red…"

"Don't you mean EYE." I chuckled.

It sent Zoom and Spinner into a fit of laughter.

Tezz breathed in through clenched teeth and started upstairs.

"Tezz! Wait! Agh… STAN…" Vert cursed and turned. "you hurt his feelings, YOU GO APOLOGIZE."

After a long argument, I reluctantly walked upstairs and knocked on Tezz's door.

Inside I heard hardcore rock.

"GO. AWAY." He replied over the music.

"Tezz…" I said.

Moments later, the lock on his door clicked.

I walked in and saw a few other strands of hair on the bathroom floor.

Tezz had a pair of scissors in hand as he measured out bits of what was left of his bangs.

I watched him cut a piece off and face me. "WHAT?" He hissed.

"Woah, easy… look I'm sorry I said that. Now… you want me to help?"

He slammed the scissors down on the counter and folded his arms.

All it took was a few snips and he was good.

I cut off his bangs completely and shifted some strands around to make a sort of messy top.

No highlights.

"There. You look good!" I managed to say truthfully.

He turned and gazed in the mirror. A small smile swept across his face, and abruptly vanished.

"It's… okay…" He commented.

I placed a hand on his shoulder sternly. "Why did they do it?"

"You see, deformation is a form of torture. If you mess up one's image, then they're wrecked. That's why Krytus took a blade up against my bangs and heard me plead him not to. That was my mistake."

His eyes suddenly widened as I noticed the word, 'mistake'.

"Heh heh…"

"Stanford… I swear…"

"MISTAKE!"

"STANFORD!"

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!"

I cocked my head as I looked into his eyes. "Ya' know, you have really pretty light brown eyes."

He blushed some and backed away. "I-I do?"

I nodded and stroked his cheek mindlessly.

Tezz looked to me and had that disturbed twitch of the lip and eye.

"O-Oh…" I snapped my hand away.

But to my surprise, Tezz gripped my hand and pushed me forward.

"I think you have gorgeous eyes." He whispered.

I stroked his smooth skin and burrowed myself into his neck.

Tezz suddenly pressed his soft lips against mine.

I felt like I should have pulled away, but it felt so… perfect.

Not right, but perfect.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck as he pressed my back.

Tezz pulled away soon and gazed back to me.

"Apology accepted."


	3. Zoom's Secret Crush

Zoom clutched the note tightly to his chest. It had his admirer's scent, its handwriting, and it's style. Zoom smiled as he read the paragraphs over and over.

_Zoomy, I can't._

Why not?

_My team'll KILL me if they find out I was dating a human. ESPECIALLY one so close to the leader._

OH WELL! X3 I really want to be with you! Plzzz?

_MAYBE… okay? God… Just give me a few days._

…

_I figured out an idea. Why don't you and I meet in the lava zone?_

Perfect. Nice choice. HOT.

_Aww…_

Meet me there tomorrow at 7. K?

_I love you…_

It was the first time his boyfriend had written that. Before they were little hints like, 'Less than three' and an actual heart, but never in the words, I LOVE YOU.

Zoom sighed, stuffed the paper in his pocket and started downstairs.

On his way down, he couldn't get his mind off of his admirer…

He was in a daze… until A.J. snapped him out of it.

"ZOOM!"

"Huh?"

"God! I thought you had gone deaf! I've been trying to get your attention for like, two minutes!"

Zoom trotted to the freezer dreamily and picked up his frozen orange juice. "Well SOR-RY."

A.J. smiled. "You feelin' okay? 'Cause you seem a little dreamy."

Zoom shrugged and sighed lustfully, thinking of his boyfriend. "Just… someone…" He started giggling like an idiot at the thoughts that started to implode his mind.

"Who is she? IS SHE HOT?" A.J. demanded an answer.

Zoom backed away some and sat on the counter, his snack in hand. "Yeah… well, my crush is gorgeous… feisty, fiery, likes to be in control sometimes…"

"Oohhh! I bet it's either Grace or Agura!"

The Scout glared at the unleveled Canadian. "Naw, WHAT OTHER GIRL IS WITHIN A THOUSAND MILES OF THIS PLACE, A.J.?"

Zoom picked at his pulpy ice cube and slid his tongue along the side of it.

"But still, it's not them."

"Well who is it?"

Zoom glared to his friend. "Someone… now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to meet, 'HER'."

A.J. watched Zoom hop off the counter and walk into the garage.

He was going to know who that girl was if it was the last thing he did…

* * *

A.J. followed and slip-streamed behind Zoom as he entered a fire-type zone.

'_Great… AN INFERNO IN A SAUNA!'_ He cursed as he turned up his AC.

He watched inconspicuously as Zoom jumped off the bike and walked near a lava-rock.

The Scout took off his Shock-Suit top to cool down and just sat, waiting.

A.J. waited for something to happen.

He suddenly gasped as he saw Zoom's crush wrap an arm around his neck.

From afar, it sounded like Zoom was choking to death. But from their perspective, it was playful fun.

Zoom laughed as he wrapped his fingers around the forearm and smiled.

"Ah! I'm so glad you came!"

"I am too!' The being replied and stole a kiss from Zoom's neck.

Zoom smirked and sat down after a small hug. "Why don't we go ahead and eat?"

"And then get to dessert…?"

Zoom groaned. "Aw man! I forgot the dirt cake!"

"Don't worry! That's not even what I was talking about…" The being playfully tugged Zoom over and nibbled on his neck, sending out tiny squeals and giggles.

"DON'T WORRY ZOOM!" A.J. exclaimed as he pulled forward in the GearSlammer and out of hiding. "I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!"

The two-who were still playing-gasped and slip apart.

Zoom's crush stepped in front of him, defensive over his lover.

"No!" Zoom yelled and pleaded.

The other lover hissed and leaped onto the GearSlammer, smashed the window, and tugged A.J. out.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY SCOUT?"

"YOUR Scout? He's part of MY team!"

"HONEY! NO! STOP! Don't hurt him!" Zoom cried.

A.J. was let down as Zoom's crush snarled and picked him up bridal-style.

The Canadian watched as his teammate was taken away past all the rolling hills and rock mountains.

Zoom sighed as they both came to a stop behind a rock formation.

"Thanks. A.J. can be a little too quick to judge sometimes…"

His lover slowly kissed him. "_Now_ can we skip to dessert?" He asked and gnawed on Zoom's collarbone gently.

"Ahh! Kytren…! A little feisty aren't we?"

He purred loudly and pushed Zoom down with a small giggle.


	4. Can I Sleep With You?

Spinner lay in his bed at five in the morning. Training didn't start 'till nine.

_'Great... four hours of sleep down the toilet.'_ He knew he would never get back to sleep now. So the Cortez threw the sheets off of his body and sat straight up lazily. He trudged into the kitchen and opened the freezer. "We're out of strawberry." He heard and quickly closed the door to see Stanford's startling Emerald eyes. They bore into him.

"Stanford? What are you doing up?" He asked. The Brit sighed. "I just feel homesick." He shrugged in reply. "My heat isn't working either, so my options on who to sleep with are Agura, Vert, or you two. Zoom already rejected me, and I'm pretty sure Agura will punch me in the face if I asked.

A.J.'s too energetic and'll stay up the rest of the night to ask me questions. Tezz practically hates me and doesn't let anyone go in his room anyways. Vert's too tidy, and you two..." He suddenly realized that he wanted an answer.

"Hmm? Oh! Well, Sherm and I only have two beds. But we can give you some extra blankets." He suggested. Stanford looked off to the side. "Nah, I'm fine. Thanks anyways." The red head watched the other male as he opened a carton of Orange Juice, and drank it all. "What?"

"Spinner," He leaned in closely. "Sherman and you are pretty close right?"

The older Cortez nodded and jumped up on the kitchen's island.

"Well. Have you ever done anything… unusual, with him?" Spinner was confused at first.

"Well, we have brother bonding times, where we'll go out and eat to some fancy restaurant, and then, we walk down to the beach and just eat ice cream and goof off but I don't think tha-"

"No, no, no... I-I mean... have you two ever..." He moved his lips to the side of his face and just sighed. "Forget it."

"No wait Stanford-!" Spinner silently yelled but it was too late. The Brit had already left the room, leaving the Cortez in the darkness.

_'Well, that was just strange...' _Spinner thought as he re-entered his room silently. "Sherm." He nudged his brother.

"Huh?" Sherman asked in monotone in his sleep. Some drool escaped his mouth and ran down the white pillow. He guessed that's what he got for working all night on new upgrades. Vert and Zoom helped him up and to his room at one AM.

"C-Can I sleep with you?" He asked quietly. You could get just about anything from Sherman if he was asleep. A puppy, car keys, anything.

"Uh-huh..." He replied and handed him one part of his sheets lazily. "Mmm..."

Spinner took it generously and crawled into the bed with his brother. "This is SO weird…"

Sherman rolled on his side and worked on sleeping again.

"Hey Sherman…?" Spinner asked quietly.

"Uh…"

Spinner let his hair out of its ponytail and twisted a strand, a thick blush spreading across his cheeks. "ya' think this is weird… the whole sleeping together thing?"

The younger Cortez didn't reply. Instead, he rolled over and snuggled into Spinner's chest.

"Ughhhhh… shut up and go to sleep… I don't, care…"

A pair of arms wrapped around the older Cortez and embraced him warmly.

Spinner smiled and decided that he might just sleep again peacefully tonight.


	5. A Secret Admirer

Agura sighed as she took off her jeans and threw them in the hamper.

She noticed a small envelope on her dresser.

Picking it up, she saw a piece of tape securing the flap, and 'AGURA' written boldly on the top.

She opened the envelope and pulled out a white slip of paper.

'_Agura…_

_I can't stand being away from you._

_The way you walk on past me with that small loving glance… it gives me chills._

_Your deep brown eyes are tantalizing. Your body is drop-dead gorgeous and flawless. Your whole image is amazing._

_You tease me and show off something I KNOW I can't have…_

_YET…_

_On the outside, you're tough and easy-going, but inside, I know what you want._

_You just want a man who will take you away from this dull life and give you everything you desire._

_You deserve it._

_I'll be the man to give you what your heart desires, along with a little romance if you catch my drift…_

_We can skip training, just to two of us…_

_No one will know._

_I'll be your everything._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer'_

She gazed up and quickly pulled on some sweatpants before walking into the garage.

* * *

'_Okay, if you can't tell who they are… TEST THEM…'_

She straightened her back, got a push-up bra from the dryer, and swayed her hips a little more as she sauntered on beside the Saber.

"Hey Agura!" Vert smiled.

"Oh hey Vert…" He leaned down front ways to give him a full view of her chest. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about a little envelope with a note in it… would you?"

He didn't even bother to look down and try to act like he was looking at her necklace. "…No… haven't heard of it…!" He continued tightening bolts.

Agura walked past him and to the Buster and GearSlammer.

"Hey boys!" She smiled and hugged A.J. from the front.

A.J. hesitated and embraced her back.

"Aww! Where's my hug?" Sherman chuckled.

Agura wrapped an arm around him and then did a secret handshake with Spinner.

"So what are you three workin' on?" She asked, clinging to Sherman's arm.

"Just some repairs before Sage upgrades our stuff. What 'bout you?' A.J. asked and hooked off a few blades from the front.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about who could have sent me a little secret admirer note."

"Which one?" Spinner laughed and shook his head. "I haven't sent anything. Sherman… are you having a crush on Agura? DON'T LIE. MAMA SAID IF YOU LIE YOUR GOING TO HELL…"

"Shut up… and that was only once when we were little!" He turned back to Agura. "I didn't send it."

Agura nuzzled into his chest. "Have I ever told you about how wonderful I think you are?"

He gazed to her with confusion.

"Ah… you're just so… sweet…! So nice and strong…" She giggled as the three boys all looked with the same expression as Sherman.

"But I'm wasting your time… you better get back to doin' those repairs!" She swayed off and twirled into the kitchen.

Spinner scratched the back of his head. "What was _that_ all about?"

* * *

Zoom was up on the counter eating an orange and talking to Tezz as the scientist worked on a small device.

"Hey Agura!" The Scout beamed and invited her over into the conversation.

"So you said what to Zen?" Tezz asked, highly too occupied to look up.

"Oh! So I locked him out of the car and said, 'I'll drive you there' as long as you pay!' But that's not fair! I won!" Zoom replied in a different voice for character.

"So I said 'Too bad! Either you buy dinner, or you can walk ten miles home!' and this was after our training, so I knew he was exhausted."

Tezz laughed some but automatically stopped when Agura was holding his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder as he worked.

As Zoom continued on, Tezz scooted away and brushed her off.

'_Well now it can't be Tezz, Spinner, or Sherman.'_

She gave up on him and moved on to Zoom.

The Scout went on and didn't mind her leaning in his shoulder.

"So, to wrap it all up basically, Zen paid for our dinner, and I was laughing the whole time." He looked down and rubbed Agura's back as well. "You feelin' okay?"

"Yeah… I'm just curious about someone who sent me a secret admirer letter."

"L-Letter?" Zoom asked, half traumatized.

Tezz gave him that, 'Oohhh I know who did it…!' look.

Zoom gulped and laughed nervously. "I-auoah-iah-" He slapped himself. "H-Haven't heart of it…"

"Oh…" Agura sighed. "Okay then… I'm still searching…"

As she left, a wide smile spread as she noticed that 'I'm about to tell' twinkle in Tezz's eyes.

'_It's SO Zoom.'_


	6. Krytus, meet Karah

Kytren opened his eyes and sat up in a bed that wasn't his. He looked around in the dark red room that was small, cramped, and messy.

He stretched and yawned before sighing and cuddling back into the soft, warm sheets.

Beside him was another being… a Sentient. Kytren placed one arm over it and looked into its face.

A young Red about Kytren's age… beautiful, perfect features, and a gorgeous complexion.

She slept soundly beside him.

He managed to awaken her by nibbling slowly on her neck.

The girl stirred before giggling and snapping her eyes open.

"What in the Multiverse are you doing?"

"Trying to get you awake! Now fetch me my breakfast!" He laughed and propped his head up with his hand.

The girl looked to the clock on the wall and nodded. "I might as well… it's almost ten. What do you want?"

He shrugged. "Surprise me."

She nodded, yawned, and gathered her coverings off the floor before she headed downstairs.

Kytren knew that if he was caught sneaking back in from the night before, he would get it good. But how can he not resist mating during Red MATING SEASON…? Besides, he got to be with gorgeous female Reds, and relate to all the other guys at this time of year.

He had already plotted the escape.

Quickly take a shower to get her scent off, bid his mate farewell, and find a way to stay in contact with her, and then slowly creep in back to his palace and re-start the morning.

Hopefully, he wouldn't be too late.

Kytren got a deep whiff of the sheets and pillows again before walking down the hallway into her bathroom.

* * *

The Red female laid out a small array of foods for her mate. It was a tradition to make breakfast afterwards for the male after he got up.

And in return, the male would have to do something… IN RETURN.

Kytren walked into the kitchen and kissed her cheek as he took a Sentient fruit.

"That was nice Karah…" He muttered.

She smiled and kissed him back. "You last forever! Gosh… I thought I would die soon!" She giggled and picked out her own food as well.

They each took a plate. Kytren quickly downed his and slid a small tube about the size of a large bolt to her.

"Here's one of my links in case you need me. Love you."

She smiled and kissed his lips deeply before he climbed onto the Vylirex.

Karah watched silently as he sped off into the distance and back to his palace, keeping his real identity secret.

* * *

Kytren slowly opened the palace doors and crept in. He gulped, looked around, and sighed.

No one was up yet.

He started up to his room, but was stopped short when Krytus was standing in his doorway.

"Krytus! What… what brings you to my room?"

The Red leader glared and folded his arms. "Oh, I know what happened…"

Kytren groaned and leaned up against the frame. "Please… don't you ever stumble across a beautiful Sentient at THIS TIME, and there's a sudden spark where she invites you back to her cramped apartment, and coverings are shed, and you just can't help yourself?"

Krytus shook his head. "You were desperate…"

"Desperately!" Kytren added.

He glared to his Scout and shut his eyes. "Very well. As long as you only go to her home… stranger Reds aren't allowed in this palace."

"Ah, thank you!" He smiled widely and sauntered past the Red into his room.

Kytren shut the door behind him and took out six slips of paper, all numbers and addresses.

He was already planning the next relationship, but he felt sort of attached to his last one.

Krytus always said that it was like that in your first mating season, but it would eventually pass.

He sighed and thought about Karah.

* * *

As Kytren approached the apartment door with sweaty palms, he could barely remember his own name.

He had skipped lunch for patrol duty, and barely ate anything for dinner. And now, he was about to make the best decision of his life, or possibly the worst mistake of existence. He knocked on her door.

"COMING!" Karah called as she made her way out of the living room and to the front door.

She slowly opened the door and was greeted with a tight embrace.

Karah gasped. "KYTEE! What are you doing here? I thought you had to get back home!"

"I did. I just couldn't stop thinking about you!"

They embraced again before he was invited in.

The Reds both made their way into the living room.

"How come you didn't just move on like everyone else?"

He shrugged. "I just… I dunno. To tell you the truth, I had about six other addresses of girls, and I tossed them out!"

She gasped and smacked his shoulder. "WHY? Those were so many mating opportunities for you!"

He blushed. "Yeah, but… I-I like you! You're different. Others would just mate and then move on like it was nothing, but truthfully, you were my first, and we really connected! You laugh at me, you like what I like… it's sort of creepy in a way, but I love you! Karah, you're smart, funny, beautiful, and that's all I could ever want! Not other female Reds hopped up on hormones that only wanna hump random strangers!"

She giggled at the comment and kissed his cheek.

"Like when we kiss, I really feel something. To you it's just a peck. But to me, it's a make-out session for 30 minutes."

She pondered before smirking. "If a tiny peck is a 30 minute make-out session, then what was sex to you?"

Kytren scratched the back of his head lightly. "Uhhh…"

"Ah screw it. I knew what it was… But what would this be to you?"

She leaned forward cautiously and pressed her soft lips to his.

He wrapped an arm around her waist as they both took their time in a kissing fight.

Karah separated from him and kissed his cheek before gazing back into his eyes.

"Come on." He said blankly, still paralyzed by the kiss, forgetting any rule or request."

"W-… what?"

She was pulled off the couch and outside where he showed her his vehicle.

"Ooohh! Nice! And this is yours?"

He nodded and got on behind her as they sped off back home.

Kytren could feel himself get more and more close to Karah as they rode down a few small hills.

Karah felt like she could sink into his warm chest, smooth toned stomach and strong arms forever. She felt really safe, at ease.

As they pulled up to the side of the palace, Kytren made his vehicle disappear as she moved on to the front, eyes as big as saucers. "W-… what is this?"

"My home…" He replied. "I have… roommates, I guess. But we just all live in separate areas. They're connected." He assured and guided her into his massive living quarters.

"Wow…" Her voice echoed as it bounced off the tall walls.

He gripped her small hand in his and took her away from the sights. "Follow me…"

They went past various doors and hallways before he finally got to open up his bedroom door.

She looked at the identical crimson red color to her room and smiled. "I can see you like red too. So now that you've got me here, what exactly do you want?"

If Karah could describe Kytren in one word, it would be 'CAT'. He was quick, unnoticeable, and could squeeze through just about any space he could find.

He quickly gripped her shoulders and started to nibble on her neck.

Once again, cat…

She smiled and placed a hand to his back, making him look up.

Faster than he could react, Kytren was pushed onto his messy bed as Karah crawled on him.

Kytren murmured something in their language before she smirked and deeply kissed his lips.

The two-who were already eager enough-started to take off each other's coverings and toss them to the side.

Karah slowly pulled him on top of her as the kisses gradually increased in depth. He separated and nuzzled into her neck while she groaned and pushed herself against him.

He grasped her shoulders and smirked while they both fought for dominance.

* * *

This time, Karah wakened before her mate. It was unusual for a male to come back a second time unless he wanted to marry her… but… it couldn't be! Or was it?

She slipped out of Kytren's arms and prepared breakfast once more, just as a nice gift.

Managing to find her way around and get all the ingredients to make a few things, she was stopped by someone clearing their throat.

"Uhhh…" Another female said. "who the heck are you?"

"Oh! You must be Kytren's roommate! I'm his mate, Karah." She extended her arm with a sweet smile but was rejected.

"Wait, wait, wait… di-did you just say, KYTREN'S MATE?"

Karah nodded and turned back to her cooking. "Of course, I don't mind making more breakfast!"

"We have… three others…" Kyburi informed as she sat down on a stool.

Karah took the time to tell a little about herself.

"Do you know who Kytren is?"

"I… hope he's not your boyfriend!" She giggled and continued stirring.

She bit her lip before replying. "Kytren is the Scout in our team."

The cook suddenly stopped mixing. "Scout?"

"We're the Red… Sentient, five."

Karah dropped her spoon and quickly fished it out of the batter before holding her forehead in shock.

"I-I… I didn't know he was… but he's as sweet as can be! He would never hurt anyone!"

Kyburi gave her that, 'think again' look.

"Oh man…" Karah held her stomach and whimpered. "I can't believe… I just mated with the most elite, hardcore, evil, Scout… in the Multiverse…!"

"Goood morni-Woah…" Krylox said as he swung in the room and noticed the guest. "HELLO!"

"Forget it Krylox… she's Kytren's mate."

"WOOOAAAAAHH! How did he score a chick like THAT? WAY out of his league!"

The female Red sighed. "Won't Krytus be pissed because she's here…?"

As if on cue, the Red leader arrived in the kitchen, taking time to double-take his guest.

"Who's this?"

"Oh you're gunna love this…" Krylox chuckled with a wry smile.

"I-I'm Kytren's mate, Karah…" She smiled weakly, not knowing if he would punish her, or him.

It was quick to see who he would choose.

They all watched Krytus as he shook his head with a sinister/'I'll kill that bastard!' look, and ran upstairs.

* * *

Kytren slept comfortably as he nuzzled his face further in the pillows and pulled up the blankets.

He was suddenly grabbed by the neck and pulled out of bed.

"ACK!" He cried and looked up. "WHAT?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING YOU'RE MATE HERE WHEN YOU DELIBERATELY DISOBEYED ME? !"

Kytren suddenly recalled of the rule and looked to the side in grief. "Don't hurt her!" He warned.

Krytus threw his Scout back on the bed and walked out.

He walked into the kitchen and faced Karah. "I'm sorry, but you have to go… We can't risk any spies."

She sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'll need a ride though."

"WAIT! WAITWAITWAITWAITWAIT! KARAH!" Kytren called as he ran downstairs with his covering on.

She watched him run to her and quickly kiss her lips. "I can't leave you!"

She looked to Krytus with worry.

The Red leader sighed. He noticed how nice Kytren was with her and then was more vicious in battle, and completely out of his game without her. So he nodded. "Run some tests!"

She squealed and jumped in his arms as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Nice choice…" Kyburi whispered to Krytus as he smiled, seeing his friend so happy.


	7. Save Me

'_Aw man. Trapped here alone with KRYTUS. OF ALL THE SENTIENTS!'_

Vert leaned over Krytus as he held his wound.

"Stay with me Krytus, c'mon…."

The Red groaned and clutched the gaping tear in his chest.

Vert didn't know what to do. Sure Tezz had given him instructions on how to fix the baddie, but he wasn't exactly sure it would work!

Krytus was fixed again, but he was still in pain.

"Krytus, Krytus stay alive with me, okay?"

Vert was holding the Sentient close as they slowly made their way to their vehicles.

Krytus had to admit that humans were unlike Sentients in so many ways.

For one thing, it was odd how you could tell a male from a female even if they had thicker coverage on their flesh. (Clothing)

Second, humans were weak. He thought that since humans had soft and warm flesh, that they could have easily been killed already. But they were still soft.

And last, they had a much different perspective on things.

Like if one of their own was cut in the chest in the shadow zone, all they had to do was take something called a 'Band-aid' or 'gauze' and they would be okay.

For Sentients, if someone gets cut in the shadow zone, it's the equivalent of cutting a limb off for a human! Plus, Sentients couldn't heal themselves. That's why they had re-spawn chambers!

Krytus felt Vert's soft arms around him and had a sudden feeling of belonging inside.

Like he wanted to sink into those arms forever.

He liked the skin, much softer than a Sentient shell.

Vert helped Krytus into his Syfurious and they continued on into the zone.

Vert chuckled to himself. "Isn't it a little weird that I'm helping you? Why did you even accept me?"

Krytus-who was heavily breathing-pulled beside him.

"Like I said, if I don't get out of here… the whole Multiverse will basically, how you humans say, BLOW, UP. I can't let that happen."

"Why? Why don't you just let me and my crew die, and let Earth explode rather than keeping it?"

Krytus sighed and groaned again. "If there's nothing to conquer, or no one to fight against, then there's no challenge. YOU were a challenge. And I have to admit, I LIKE CHALLENGES."

Vert pondered for a moment before putting two and two together.

"Likes challenges and if I'm the challenge…" His eyes widened.

"Krytus, you like me?"

The Red blushed some and shook his head at his out of character behavior. "Only as a foe."

Vert smirked smugly and shook his head.

He wondered exactly what, 'I like you' meant to Sentients…

* * *

The next few battles were hectic, but no one could have guessed that they would go diving.

"Why exactly are we deep-sea diving again?" Spinner asked as everyone stripped out of their shock suits and put on a different type of suit that was alike to it.

It was the same type of feel, but with gripping-styled gloves, thicker boots, and a dome around their heads that kept air in and water out besides the pressure.

"Our vehicles can't grab things in tight areas, which means we'll have to get the key manually." Tezz informed while tightening his boots to fit his skinny legs.

Agura folded her arms as she waited for the boys to finish. "Besides, think of this as something to do before you die!"

"Yeah, the only problem is that I wanted to go DIVING, not DIVE TO SEARCH FOR A BATTLE KEY WITH DEADLY ALIENS TRYING TO ATTACK YOU." Zoom said and got on the Chopper. He unlocked and slid back the fish bowl before putting on his regular helmet.

…

Vert stared into the water like there was a sea monster contained in it, lurking and waiting for the right moment to attack.

He gulped and backed away some. "Tezz?"

The Russian backed up also. "Sherman?"

"Oh for God's sake!" Agura cried as she started stepping into the water. "We've done this before you noobs!"

Spinner sighed and toyed with his hair-which was being forced to squish on the bowl's surface-before stepping in next to her.

As everyone piled in one by one, Vert couldn't get the knot out of his stomach. He knew Krytus was going to be there, and they would possibly be in physical contact for the first time in three weeks.

He took in a deep breath before he walked in behind Spinner.

"Let's do this…" He said as they all started swimming out deeper into the ocean. "Zoom, you go up ahead underwater and check to see if we've found the ship yet."

The Scout nodded and dove down in close range.

"Now I can see why Vert wanted us to complete that swimming test…" Sherman chuckled.

Just a few minutes into swimming, Zoom popped back up. "Found it!"

They all stopped as Vert went down to check.

He nodded and waited as everyone went under.

The team slowly started swimming downwards to the ancient shipwreck.

"The only thing to wonder and look out for are the Reds. Imma go check to see if they're there…" Zoom started but was yanked back.

He was met by a pair of eyes that matched the base color of their surroundings. "No. I'll do it…"

The team watched cautiously as Vert swam over to the overgrown boat and peered inside. The metallic blue glow of the key illuminated off the rotten wooden boards at his sides.

'_Perfect…'_

"Guys, c'mon. The coast is clear…"

Agura started the line towards their leader.

"Hold on." Tezz brought out a sort of device that had a sonar screen. He pinged the area before they entered.

"Reds have tracked us… they're not to close-we can make it out inconspicuously if we rush through all those boxes and seaweed."

Sherman, Vert and Agura started clearing the path as Tezz, Zoom and Spinner kept lookout from all sides.

Tezz continuously pinged the area, giving off various measurements of how far away the Reds were and how much more time they had left.

"Ten minutes…" He warned.

Vert hurried to break apart the seaweed and many other substances as the glow got brighter and brighter.

The blond managed to squeeze himself through the tiny hole he cleared and snatch the key quickly.

"GO GO GO!" He called.

Zoom helped the rest out as Tezz checked the readings. He gasped silently and looked up in shock.

"Vert!"

"Nice work team, now everyone up to the surface so we can get out of the Red's path."

"VERT! WE ONLY HAVE TWO MINUTES UNTIL WE RUN OUT OF AIR! We need to get up to the surface NOW!"

"And judging by how deep we are, it'll take us at least three!" Sherman groaned.

"MOVE! GO! HURRY!" Agura rushed everyone.

Suddenly a hand grasped onto Spinner's ankle.

"AHHHOOOHH! HELP!" He cried aloud.

Vert stopped his team from crowding around the Cortez to help. "No! Everyone go up for air, I'll help Spin!"

He noticed that Kytren was the one dragging Spinner down.

Vert got a hold of the Sentient and separated the two. "SPINNER! GO NOW!" He demanded as he tangled with the Scout.

"You only have a minute left until your air supply runs out, eh?" The Red slyly remarked and grabbed Vert by the shoulders.

He quickly dashed further down, keeping Vert of his major priority.

Suddenly, a second and third pair of hands gripped Vert.

He noticed the evil in Krytus' eyes as he shooed off his team, and left Vert all to himself.

"Find that key, but leave the leader for ME alone."

Vert felt his oxygen running out quicker than he expected.

The blond struggled in the Red's arms wildly as he fought for his life.

"AIR!" He coughed. "KRYTUS, PLEASE!" He begged and gazed into his enemy's eyes.

Krytus gazed back and suddenly remembered how Vert had his back in the Shadow Zone.

He could have not listened to him at all and just have killed him right away, killing off the Multiverse.

He could have easily pinned him down and killed him right away.

He COULD have NOT chosen to help Krytus and leave him to find a way for himself.

Krytus looked at the dying human in his hands and suddenly looked up. He shot through the water as fast as a Sentient could swim-which was pretty fast-and cracked the glassy covering, careful not to get any on his 'friend'.

Vert stirred before holding his head in pain and taking in deep gulps of air.

Krytus held him close and looked for his team.

They either didn't make it, or were a little delayed.

Either way, Vert had to be saved.

Krytus clutched the human to his chest tightly as he started swimming cautiously to the distant shore. In sight, but so far away.

Vert could feel nothing but the salty air gently blowing in his face, and possibly a small hint of warmth coming from his savior.

He stirred before weakly opening one eye and seeing Krytus working as hard as he possibly could to get to the beach.

The rushing water feeling stopped as he felt the grainy sand come in contact with his dangling fingertips, and his feet.

He was laid gently on the warm and wet sand as Krytus looked into his eyes.

"Oohhh…" Vert groaned as he held his head and pressed the back of his hand over his eyes.

"VERT!" Zoom cried as he ran to his leader.

Krytus backed away and went back into the ocean inconspicuously.

"W-What happened…?" The blond moaned.

"I think, Krytus just saved you…" Agura said quietly.

Vert sat up and gulped. Maybe, Krytus DID have more feelings for him…


	8. Beautiful Nightmare

Tezz backed against an old obelisk, clutching his chest in pain. The red Sentient pulled towards him and snatched his necklace. "Where did you get THIS? !" He yelled showing the piece of metal on a string to his victim.

"I-... heh, I-I don't know!" He laughed nervously. Krytus kicked him to the ground and sliced up his bare back a few times. "LIAR!"

Tezz screamed in terror, steamy tears running down his face in the icy Battle Zone. His shirt had been ripped off in the process of beating him. His so called, 'teammates' ran off somewhere and left him for dead.

They entered the Zone, and the second Tezz turned around, they drove away.

Now his whole torso was bloodstained, his leg almost broken, and the white tips of his hair red and sticky to the touch.

Krytus took him by his thin neck and started to attack in the face.

He first took a swing at his eyes, then to his mouth. He could already start to taste the metallic substance filling his throat.

Tezz's left eye was black and blue, not yet swollen. His mouth poured out blood and his neck had various prints of scratches and claw marks. He didn't know how much longer he had.

"Now, tell me where you got this from. Was it my sister, Sage? !" He demanded. Tezz couldn't speak with his throat being so swollen. He gasped for air and coughed up more blood before answering. "Even if... I die out here. I will NEVER tell you ANYTHING!" He was knocked to the ground. Snow around him was a bright crimson, and he was over 100 feet away from the Splitwire by now. It was probably covered with snow anyways, so what was the point?

Krytus formed his magma-textured hand into a blade. "Don't make me do this Tezz." He whispered softly, but still a threat. He slowly dug the sword into Tezz's airways.

He squealed with pain, but kept on back talking when he should have kept his mouth shut.

Tossing him to the side, the Sentient walked over to the Splitwire. "No... oh no..."

He pounded the car down into scrap metal in a flash. "Now, you have no way to escape! No identity module, no portal." Tezz groaned as he started to let his emotions overflow the dam that was keeping them all back for so long.

No one on the team liked him. Sherman and Stanford thought he was a know-it-all. Vert just never gave him any respect. Agura thought he was annoying to be around, and Spinner and Zoom, just hated him for all the attention.

He already had been through so much with the harassment at home, and the 'abandoned' feel that he dwelled from within the Bunker.

It's what caused him to cry himself to sleep with no one to comfort him.

It's what caused him to drive blades into his wrists every now and then.

It's what caused him to consider suicide.

"Krytus..." He said in a raspy dry voice. "Do what you wish with me. I don't find any love back home. No one cares for the new kid..." He sighed sadly. "No one ever did."

To his surprise, the Sentient pushed him onto his back and climbed on top. "W-What are you doing?" He yelled with what little of a voice he had.

_'Uh-oh... Tezz, you've seen it in movies. You know what's going to happen next!'_ Tezz looked up to come face-to-face with Krytus. Nose-to-nose even. There were two puffs of hot air coming from them both, mixing into one. Tezz was forced into a throaty kiss.

Krytus' snake-tongue slipped down to Tezz's. He wanted to slap Krytus, but was too weak. All he could do was gag and cough.

Krytus forced more out of the older teen. He placed his tongue as deep as his victim would allow.

Tezz looked up and saw that the red mischievous twin brother of his advisor was pulling away. As soon as he did, Tezz gagged up spit, and coughed, a little wheezy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? !" Tezz cried with his bent and broken voice.

"I'm going to ask nicely now." They met eyes again. "Who gave you this necklace?"

Tezz literally spat at Krytus, directly to his eye in fact. "I shall never tell!"

This time his head was pushed back so his neck was vulnerable. "Just tell me! I can make this all go away..." He muttered. Tezz's neck was sliced. Clear red blood ran down his chest. "NEVER! I would rather endure the pain that tell you and endanger my team and the only blue Sentient left to this day!"

Not the answer he wanted. Krytus growled, ready to snap a few bones, but he paused.

Sitting up, he looked to Tezz. "Roll onto your stomach." He ordered.

He did so as fast as he could.

"Now... stand up."

He did as he was ordered again. This put a greedy smirk to his face.

"Very well…"

* * *

Tezz was screaming while being sandwiched between the snow blanketed ground and Krytus.

Krytus sighed as he cut down the Russian's back again.

Tezz let out a rough and heavy breath while he had a split second to relax.

"I never wanted to do this Tezz." He said.

Tezz cried out in pain again and glared up to the Red. He panted heavily as Krytus got off of him.

The human rolled onto his painfully operated back and panted harder.

Krytus' moth started watering rapidly as he looked at his 'operated' victim. Oh, how he wished he could have sunk his fangs into every part of that bloodied body.

He vaguely remembered the past encounters that he had with him.

Somewhere, he had heard of this… REBEL force and decided to send a few drones up to spy on it.

To his surprise, the rebel was no more than a human child. Possibly eleven years of age.

It looked lost. Cold, hungry and definitely scared.

Krytus found the slightest remorse for the creature and decided to send in something edible secretly.

With that, he managed to get a better view of it.

Startling and bright brown eyes and black hair, traits of dominance in genes.

Dirty clothing, ruffled hair, and a little afraid of his own shadow.

But still, Krytus took pride in watching the creature closely.

As the years pressed onwards, he couldn't believe how much it had learned and grown.

Krytus had figured out the gender, and the he had grown possibly as tall as himself! A little thin yes, but his dominate side kicked in.

He could hunt, figure out the oddest of things, and build remarkable fixtures for sleeping, holding water, etc.

He just wanted to see him alive after all these years, and now… he was completely ruined.

Blood smothered across his face, long beautiful luscious hair crimson with envy, and the most terrible near-death expression across his perfect face.

Krytus let out a breath and dropped to his knees.

The anger had gotten the better of him and for what? Just so he could prove a point by killing the thing he loved?

The Red slowly invited the human in and wrapped his arms around the cold being.

Trembling hands were stretched around his torso while his possession shook with fear.

Krytus soothingly whispered things in his language, assuming Tezz could understand.

They gazed at each other and the Sentient nuzzled himself into the bloody neck of the human.

Tezz slowed his breathing while Krytus listened to his racing heartbeat.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered and kissed Tezz's lips quietly.

Tezz nodded and spat out more blood.

Krytus gently held the human in his arms as he was being healed internally.

"I love you…" Tezz muttered and shut his eyes.

Krytus kissed his cheek and stroked his bangs out of his eyes. "I know…"

* * *

"AHHHH!" Tezz screamed. He was holding onto his bed sheets, breathing short and rapidly. He was drenched in sweat and was hot too.

He fell back on his new pillow and replayed the nightmare again and again.

He could feel his heart pound and his eyes water up. "That is the third this week." He whispered to himself, unsure of whether to go back to sleep or not.

Tezz caught his breath and walked out of his room. "Let's see... Stanford, the Cortezes, Agura, Vert, Zoom," He gasped as his eyes widened. "Sage..." He walked slowly into the garage and looked somewhere for a clock. Eventually, he found one hanging by the kitchen. It was five AM and he was wandering mindlessly around the Hub.

He started into the infirmary wing area, where he found the Sentient hibernating.

"Sage…?" He asked quietly.

Within a matter of seconds, the tiny ball that once was Sage now was a full being.

"Tezz?" She asked worriedly and placed a hand to his cheek. "What ever is the matter?"

He sat in the nearest chair while she got on one knee.

He wiped his eyes of forming tears as he was handed a tissue.

She stayed there and embraced him as he cried it out for about five minutes.

"Tezz…" Sage murmured.

The Russian turned to her. "Hmm?"

"What happened? Did someone hurt you? Did you have a nightmare?"

He nodded and sniffled as he shakily started to explain the nightmare.

The Blue had a hard time interpreting what he was mumbling, but she could tell what the bottom line was.

Tezz paused halfway through the part with Krytus slashing his back, and burst into tears.

"Would you like me to get Vert?" She asked.

I nodded and covered my face with my hands as she floated off.

In a matter of seconds, Vert walked in slowly and placed a hand on my knee.

"Hey… buddy, Tezz, what happened?"

I sniffled and looked to my leader, too distraught to say anything.

"Tezz had a nightmare about Krytus. Very traumatic."

The Russian re-told his dream and managed to get through it all.

Vert sighed and pulled Tezz close. "Listen, it's gunna be alright. You're not trapped on the Red Sentient Moon again, Krytus can't locate Earth, and as long as I'm here, you won't ever have to worry about him again. Okay?"

I nodded and stood up, getting a hug from him.

"Now why don't you go ahead and get some rest. I'll bench you and put the Buster in if you want me too."

"No…" I choked. "I'm okay..."

He eyed me and patted my back before moving back up to his room.

Sage embraced me also. "I know how tempting my brother can be. I find myself having nightmares about him also. But you have to remember, it's all fake."

I nodded and watched her hibernate again.

I knew it was a nightmare, but somehow, it felt like the total opposite.


	9. That Person is YOU

Sol wouldn't admit to his mother, father, brother, or even his friends and Council Members that he was in love.

In meetings, he would crouch down and whimper when she walked in for new information.

"Greetings Ariyan." She said softly to the Blue woman behind the semicircle-cut desk.

"Morning Sage!" Ariyan pulled Sage into a hug and went back to writing.

Boralis was sitting next to Sol as he waved hello to her.

"Sol! Why are you blushing?"

"Huh?" The younger looking and sounding Sol asked. "Oh… nothing… It's just… hot in here…"

Boralis glared outside at the mixed colored Sentients in heavy jackets and gloves. "Yup, it's REAL cold out there!"

Sol sighed and watched Sage come back behind the tables. "Sol, I'm here for our session, focus… meditation thing you said before."

"Right…" He looked back to the other council Blues yawning and putting in their data logs for the day.

Sol thumped Boralis-knowing what he was thinking -in the back of the neck and walked on with his student.

* * *

"I'm sorry we have to make this so quick. We have family in town, and my brother is coming soon to get me and go."

"Oh it's alright…" Sage walked beside him and opened the doors to a small crystal blue room.

Sol sat on the floor parallel from his young student.

His heart ached for wanting to be more than a friend. But he felt like she would laugh at him for saying that he loved her.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Sol asked politely as he gathered a drink for her.

Sage sighed to herself and cleared her throat. "Well, I don't know. It's like… okay. So I like this other Blue, but I don't know if he likes me back. How should I tell him?"

That made his heart shatter, was hearing that she loved someone else.

They had known each other since they had went to school for the first day.

He dreadfully handed her a cup and bit his lip. "Well, just… tell him how you really feel… Just take it slow at first, get to know him better and then go in and admit it."

"But what if I've already known him for so long? How do I take it slow?"

"Just… stick around him a lot. Like… smile at him, talk to him, DO NOT LET HIM GO. Sage, you're a pretty girl and I've loved watching you grow into a beautiful young woman. Someone would be insane to not love you for who you are. You're smart, funny, gorgeous… just a joy to have." He quickly embraced her.

Sage smiled warmly and accepted the hug. "Can I tell you what I was going to say to him?"

"Of course! Give me a little re-run!"

She took in a deep breath before reciting. "…I would love to describe you, but no words can amount to how much I love you."

He smiled and nodded. "That sounds wonderful, even for something short. It was so heartfelt! Love it. So ah, who's this mystery guy, anyways?" He asked while drinking his water.

Sage got sweaty palms as she got her nerve up just enough to mutter one word. "You."

Sol did a spit take and looked to her, wide-eyed. He coughed, choking on the unfinished drink.

She patted his back as he coughed again until he stopped and managed to talk normally. "EXCUSE ME?"

Sage happily embraced him. "IT'S YOU! You're the person that I've known ever since I can remember! You've always been there for me, and I love you Sol!" Without a second thought, she kissed him on the lips joyously.

He couldn't believe it… she actually loved him back… SHE REALLY DID!

He wrapped his arms around her waist and gladly took in the sweet taste of her lips.

"Ahem…" A voice suddenly interrupted.

Sol departed from her to see Kytren with a sly smirk plastered across his grim face.

"Kytren…" Sage gulped and gasped for air.

The Red nodded slowly. "Yeah… not to interrupt, but it's time to go…"

Sol automatically responded and stood up, leaving Sage behind.

He looked back and winked at her before he rounded a corner.

Sage smiled.

* * *

"Soooo… what's with the kissing?" Kytren asked as he climbed onto his vehicle, Sol holding on to his back.

"We like each other… Is that such a big of a deal?"

Silence.

Silence remained until they arrived back at a large home downtown.

Kytren got off the Vylirex and walked up to the front door. He knocked and rang the doorbell, only to get a little girl to answer. "UNCLE KYTREN!" She squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Gaah! Hey kiddie! Where's everyone?"

"Inside."

Sol soon followed, trying to get Sage off his mind.

"Uncle Sol!" She exclaimed and gave him a hug.

Kytren walked inside and held the door open for his brother and niece.

They soon got multiple hugs from aunts, uncles, and a few grandparents, along with cousins.

Sol slowly trudged into the kitchen where his mother was preparing a few dishes with his two aunts.

"Hi mama." He blushed and got a kiss to the cheek.

"Oh! You smell good baby! Anyways, go on and play with your cousins to keep them from being bored, will you?"

Sol nodded and grabbed his brother to go upstairs to their old playroom they played in when they were young.

Just over about 30 minutes later, they were all called down for lunch.

Sol and Kytren sat next to each other as everyone served themselves.

The lunch was loud, crazy, and fun. Everyone was laughing talking and being silly.

Somehow, Sol wanted Sage to be introduced to his family, but seeing after today, he changed his mind some…


	10. GET ON THE CAR NOW

"Sooo… you're new to this too?" Tezz asked as he walked into the garage after the main Battle Force 5 fled off to the nearest Storm Shock.

"Yeah! What about you?" A.J. said. He walked to his new vehicle and started to drive outside.

A deep feeling told Tezz to look further into A.J. So, he followed with his Splitwire.

'_Alright A.J. Let's see what you got.'_

"Because the rest of the team is off into another dimension, I need to get ahead on my chores. I dunno about you, but I have a LOT to do. Heh, rhyme."

The Canadian started carrying the garden hose and a few buckets and sponges to the GearSlammer.

"You wouldn't mind helping me, would you?"

Tezz snapped back to attention. "Oh! Um… sure! I'll help." He uneasily filled a bucket with the warm water and poured in some soap.

A.J. jumped up on top of his vehicle and took off his shirt. "Toss me a bucket, and a sponge."

The Russian swallowed hardly at the sight, and complied.

He handed his friend a half-filled blue plastic bucket and the other item.

"Thanks…" A.J. started scrubbing the roof.

Tezz's stomach tightened as he watched the Canadian in shorts, slippery and wet on the top of his vehicle.

'_Bad Tezz… stop… THINKING!'_

He sighed, making it slightly strained, and moved on to the Splitwire.

Now, it was A.J.'s turn. He watched the Russian male take off his shirt, go to the side of the car, and start washing it just in his jeans.

The fact that you could see his boxers made A.J. smirk.

'_Ohh, red and skin tight at the top… silky… nice.'_

It was even better when Tezz moved to the back, and had to crawl on the top of his car to get the hood.

This time, it was at least two inches out, really showing off.

"Nice ass Tezz…" A.J. accidently thought aloud.

"What?" He asked and turned.

"Oh, nothing." The light blond replied worriedly.

The Russian shrugged and went back to scrubbing down every flaw.

A.J. started to go back to washing his own machine, even though he couldn't resist a slight peek here and there.

Tezz was doing the exact same thing-getting in a little look every two minutes.

Once A.J. finished with the hood, he moved over to the bottom level. "Hey Tezz," He started.

The black-haired teammate looked to him, like he was looking through him. "Yeah?"

"Could you help me with this part?" He motioned towards the sharp blades that were the 'claws' of the GearSlammer.

"Sure." Tezz smiled and walked with him to the left side of the weaponry.

"Just help me wash this down." He took the hose and watered it down completely.

The two started to wash it together.

But as Tezz was standing back up, one sharp edge scraped his mid-knee to his center-waist.

"Agh! SHIT!" He winced in pain and tried to stop the bleeding.

A.J. started to panic, however. "O-Oh my god… um… okay, WHAT DO I DO? !"

Tezz was helped as he steadily limped to the entrance of the garage. "Get a first-aid kit or something! Ugh!"

A.J. ran down to the closet of the main hallway, searched in the shelves for the kit, and finally managed to grab it and ran back to his team member.

Without hesitation, the injury victim stripped out of his pants and laid his wounded leg out straight.

"Uh, Tezz…?" His friend asked as he returned. "You're gunna need to get out of your underwear too…"

"FINE! I DON'T CARE! Just as long as I don't die!" He took off his last slip of clothing and waited for help.

A.J. fiddled with the gauze before he cleaned the blood and started wrapping it around Tezz.

He had to admit, he desperately tried to hide a thick blush.

His 'patient' was too busy whining and hissing in pain to notice this. "Agh! Hurry up please!"

"I'm trying!" A.J. replied, trying desperately not to get his hand too close.

Once Tezz's wound was taken care of, he sighed of relief. "Thank you… thank you, thank you."

"No problem…" A.J. replied.

Tezz got his boxers back on gently and then his ripped shorts, his teammate watching softly.

The light blond was taken by the cheeks. "I've seen the way you look at me… and all your blushes… and I have to admit,"

A.J.'s whole body shuddered slightly. He watched worriedly as Tezz's disgusted face turned into a small smirk. "for that deed, you'll get what you want… Mister Dalton…"

With haste, he crushed his lips onto A.J.'s. It was… bitter-sweet, with a little hint of actual passion.

His eyes snapped open suddenly as Tezz pressed his tongue up on the roof of his mouth.

But they were closed as the tongue invaded through enough to get to _his_ tongue. The two wrapped theirs around each other's.

A.J., who was caressing Tezz's bare chest with his fingertips, was hesitantly pushing the other male outside.

Tezz nearly tripped as he was pushed back further and further.

Once they did, the Canadian held the Russian onto the hood of the still soapy Splitwire. "Stay still…" He demanded.

They got situated and began softly kissing each other.

Suddenly, a light blue vortex appeared in the middle of the desert, and five vehicles jumped through.

A.J. let go of Tezz with force, letting him fall back on the hood.

"Ah!" He glared at his 'friend'. "OW! ?"

Vert hopped out of the Saber. "Hey guys. Anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

"You okay, Tezz?" Agura asked, looking at his leg.

"S-Sure…" Tezz winced and rubbed the back of his head. "Just fine…"

* * *

Tezz dried his hair as he walked out of the gym showers.

A.J. sneaked up behind him and pulled him back.

"AH!" The Russian squealed and was pushed on a bench. He was then laid upon.

"Don't you dare think this is over… VOLITOV…" A.J. ran his finger on Tezz's nose.

Tezz whimpered and started backing away as the other moved forward.

Their lips brushed together, which forced A.J. to go at him again. Tezz gasped for air.

A.J. snarled and bit on the other's lip. The Russian cried out in pain and pushed A.J. away.

"I kissed you one time, and now you wanna do this? !"

The Canadian shrugged. "I said don't think it's gunna go by so smoothly…"

"Just let me catch my breath first!" Tezz gasped and hooked his arms around his teammate's neck. "NOW we can kiss."

They eagerly crushed their lips together.

Tezz let out a deep breath when A.J. pushed his body up onto Tezz's and burrowed in his neck.

The Russian cried out, hoping no one was still in the showers.

A.J.-from the moist hot air-started to get sticky as he kissed Tezz.

"I love you A.J.!" Tezz exclaimed again and whimpered as his towel was pulled off and tossed carelessly to the floor.

A.J. slowly started to take off his clothing.


	11. PREGO! Not Just the Sauce!

**FOR YUKI HENO BY REQUEST...**

* * *

Kyburi sighed as she sat up in bed next to her boyfriend. He was slightly asleep when she gazed upon him.

He opened his eyes again. "Morning…"

She could barely remember all the details last night…

* * *

_Kyburi came trudging into Krytus' palace right after the day was over. It was at least midnight, and she intended on taking a nice shower and going off to meet Krytus in bed._

_But this time, it was a little different._

_She noticed little notes written all over the walls. She snatched one and read it aloud, "GO UPSTAIRS…"_

_The Red shrugged and started upstairs._

_While looking around the hallway, she found another. 'GO INTO THE BEDROOM'._

_She shrugged and followed more notes._

'_THIS WAY'_

'_KEEEEP GOING'_

'_ALMOST THERE…'_

'_SO CLOSE!'_

_She reached the door, which had another note on it._

'_IN HERE!1!'_

_She opened the door to find pretty much everything she had hoped for._

_Lit candles, champagne, and rose petals almost everywhere._

_She gazed on the bed and took another note._

'_Kyburi,_

_I'll be up in a few minutes._

_Go ahead in the bathroom, I've ran your bath._

_Smiley Face._

_:3_

_OXOX_

_KRYTUS'_

_She walked slowly into the dim bathroom only lit by candles. She smiled maliciously._

_There were a few bottles of wine and other drinks in here as well._

_She knew what he was trying to get. He would get her naked, drunk, and then have wild, intense sex in the bathtub…_

_JUST THE WAY SHE LIKED IT…_

_As she stripped down, she heard a small sound from behind her. Like the wind was blowing…_

_She turned and bared her claws and fangs to the dimness._

_At this, she managed to calm herself-_

'Okay Kyburi… just relax…'

_-and sit in the bathtub, and shut her eyes, trying to let the soap and bubbles take away her stress._

"_I can see you found my notes…" A voice remarked slyly._

_Kyburi turned to see Krytus, leaning up against the doorframe with one hand on his hip._

_She smirked and nodded. "Sure did… They were _so_ cute."_

_He purred and walked to the side of the bathtub before getting on his knees._

"_So you gunna sit there, or join me?" She teased and sipped her wine._

_Krytus accepted the offer and started to take off his outer-covering._

_Once he was completely bare, Kyburi smirked and handed him a full glass of white wine._

_Krytus took the drink and downed it all before her, ready to get the night started._

_She watched him seductively as he finished and got into the water with her._

_Kyburi moved her hands to his sides and forced him on top of her._

"_Well now that we're here…" She smirked and gently kissed his lips._

_He kissed her back and slid his hands up her hips and to her shoulders._

_Kyburi purred as she wrapped a leg around his waist when they were both on their sides. He did the same and smirked._

_She gently pulled him towards her and burrowed into his neck._

"_It's no wonder why you drank all that so fast." She gasped as he smoothly ran his delicate fingers down her chest. "You couldn't wait to get me under you…!"_

_He took another drink and took a sip before she finished her first glass and was given the rest of his._

"_You ready to get this started?"_

"_Maybe…" Kyburi pulled Krytus into a rough kiss._

_Krytus snickered as he straddled his girlfriend._

_The two opened their mouths and developed a full on tongue battle while Krytus pushed his stomach to hers._

* * *

Other than the various things they did in the bathroom, the two both ended up in his bed afterwards.

All that was remembered was heavy panting, back pain, and a WHOLE lot of drinking.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Morning. You want something to eat?"

He shook his head and pulled her back down. "Nah. I want you to stay here…" He slowly nibbled on her neck.

Kyburi giggled hysterically and pushed him away. "That's enough. We can snuggle tonight, kay?"

He reluctantly nodded and rolled out of bed to take a shower.

* * *

As Krytus was busy washing himself off, he saw Kyburi's outline from his shower door.

"Ummm…" He covered himself.

"Oh please… don't act like you haven't been naked in front of me before!" She protested as she reached into his cabinet.

He blushed and watched her prick her finger and use her tester to see if she was pregnant.

She was already on the pill, so she likely wasn't going to be pregnant.

But when she got the results, she gasped silently and opened the shower door.

"KRYTUS…"

"What?" He asked.

She showed him the test, making his eyes go wide and his heart sink.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT… But I-I thought you were on the pill!"

"I am!" She cried. "Oh God…"

He noticed her eyes well with tears.

"Hold on… hold on… there has to be some mistake with that test, there's NO WAY you're pregnant!"

"Okay… okay… I-I'll just go about training like usual…" She assured herself as she sniffled back the tears.

* * *

As soon as Kyburi arrived in the gym, she was looked at like she had a sign attached to her chest saying broadly, 'LOOK AT ME AWKWARDLY'.

She moved past Kyrosys and snarled at Kytren.

"WHAT? You ain't never seen a beautiful Red before? !" She screamed at Krylox.

Krytus stiffened as he walked in the room. "Line it up."

They all got in a straight line.

"First are stretches, crunches, and different arm exercises. Then afterwards, we'll all run two miles, rest for ten minutes, and then stretch, lift, press… whatever."

They all nodded and separated for the moment.

Krytus instructed them all on how he wanted the stretching. He slapped Kytren into place, shifted Kyrosys, flipped Krylox, and gently moved Kyburi to where she was supposed to be when they did crunches.

"Does it hurt?" He asked silently.

She shook her head. "Only a little. I might only run one mile."

"Good, I'll run with you." He smiled and went back to instructing.

As soon as all the exercises were over, they got up off their knees and palms and walked outside.

"Okay,

Kytren, Scout, that means you have to sprint TWO MILES! GO! GO! GO!" He pushed his teammate forward and watched him sprint hardly around the upper palace elevation for six circles that would eventually equal the miles.

"Kyrosys and Krylox, jog or run. NO WALKING. GO!"

As the two went off, Krytus and Kyburi decided to jog at a slower pace.

"Are you sure you're not feeling sick?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know exactly. It's like… not a pukey feel, but I feel queasy."

He nodded. "Okay, well do the best you can."

They watched Kytren slow down and round a corner.

"He is fast…" She laughed.

"When you sprint, you're faster." Krytus flattered.

"Yeah, well I don't do as much crunche-AHHH!"

She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and fell on her back in pain.

Her cry was unlike any other painful cry Krytus had heard of.

Kyrosys and Krylox rushed back to her, and Kytren leaped down from the elevation and crouched at her side.

"Where does it hurt?" The Red leader asked as he started pressing three fingers into her stomach.

She responded as he got lower with a few cries and groans.

"SARK!" Kytren called brutally.

The robotic slaves rushed over and quickly helped lift Kyburi up and wheel her over and back into the palace.

Krytus wanted to kill himself for being an idiot and making her do hardcore workouts when he knew she was possibly carrying a child.

He just prayed that she just had a cramp instead of being pregnant…

* * *

"Yep, she is 100 percent pregnant…" A red Sentient doctor informed as he recorded the data on a sheet of paper.

Kyburi whimpered as Krytus looked to her, worried.

"Is there any way to-"

"No…" She interrupted. "I'm having this baby… Krytus I love you. And if we think we can have sex and know all the effects, then dammit we can raise a kid."

He sighed and shook his head. "If you want to… we will…"

* * *

**(9863 years later, Sentient equivalent of 9 Earth months…)**

Kyburi smiled as Krytus handed her back the small red Sentient in his arms.

"Aww…" She kissed the infant's forehead and sighed.

"He's too cute!"

"We're here! Yay! I wanna see!" Kytren exclaimed as he walked to Kyburi's bedside.

"What's her name?"

"It's a boy." Krytus informed.

Krylox shook his head in confusion. "No… that's a girl!"

Kyburi unwrapped the child and showed them, making them burst into, 'Ohhhhh's.

"IT'S A BOY. I don't know what you all were lookin' at, but it's a boy! You all are males, you should know what it looks like!"

"A-Durr… anyways… his name is Zonark." Krytus stroked the child's face.

"Cute name." Kytren snickered.

Kyburi sighed to herself and allowed the child to lay on her chest and rest.

Kyrosys pushed the other two out along with himself as Kyburi and Krytus talked.

"We can't let the humans know that we had a child." Krytus said. "If they do, they'll take him away from us and I can't let that happen. Which is why I want you to be surrounded by guards, Sark, whatever for the next few months, okay?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "What? NO! I can fend off myself!"

"It's for the best! I can't let you or the baby get taken away from me! Look, I would stay home also, but I'm like a dictator! I need to rule out where my team goes. You're more than my teammate; you're the woman that I love. All I want is to protect you, that's it. As soon as Zonark can fend for himself, you can fight again."

She sighed heavily again, but nodded. "Okay…"

He kissed her forehead. "Besides, you need to rest for a month or two before you can walk around and such. I promise I'll always check on you!"

"Nice try hun…"

He chuckled and kissed her again.


	12. Break Me

Spinner slowly crept into his teammate's new room.

After Sherman and Tezz's 'genius' invention, A.J.'s room needed repairs to everything. His bed had been scorched, his bookcase was fried, and he started sobbing into Vert's chest when his first snowboard, which was daintily hanging up on the wall, was smoldered into ashes.

So Sage had repaired the bedroom, and Spinner dropped by to say hello. The only issue was, it was four AM.

He had a pillow tucked under his right arm and a blanket folded in his left.

"A.J. Pst!"

"Huh?" The Canadian asked as he popped his eyes open in shock.

"Sherman snores like a lawnmower." The Cortez lied. His brother actually barely snored at all. "Can I sleep with you? Please?"

The blond sighed. The teammate that wanted to sleep with him was in blood relations to the scientist who destroyed 'Fluffy'. He sighed heavily and rolled over, turning the lamp on as well.

Spinner gleefully smiled and crawled in. "Thanks. Hey, how's the new room?"

A.J. rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Okay… my new books are awesome. The carpet is nice. I have my own mini-fridge and new higher cooling levels so this place is like an igloo. "No kidding! I can see my breath." Spinner snorted and leaned back. "And what about the bed?" He moved his body around on the mattress, creating a little squeaking.

"Oh! I haven't had a cramp or backache yet. She borrowed the diagrams from Agura's bed, because it was made for when she has aches and cramps on her… opposite of comma!" He giggled. "So, yeah! It's really nice…"

The Cortez gazed over to his teammate, a glint of lust in his eye. "You ever think that the bed would need to be broken in?"

The blond turned off the lamp and laid back down. "What are you talking about?"

Two sneaky hands moved to his stomach as a leg got on the left of his hip. "I mean, something to BREAK it IN." With the suggestion, he quietly planted a kiss on A.J.'s neck, nuzzling inwards to make the Canadian moan and move his head up. He closed his eyes dreamily and sighed. "Ohhh, Spinner..."

The Cortez used his teeth to genlty nibble on his partner's neck. A.J. slowly slid his warm palms down the other's back in pure enjoyment. He murmured something in French before Spinner replied in Spanish.

A.J. pinned the Cortez down and forcefully kissed his lips. "Spinner, I think I want my bed to be broken in, if you catch my drift…" They kissed again beofre he pulled away and rested his forehead on the other's. "I want you to BREAK this bed the same way you would break me. I would love you to."

Spinner smirked. "I-I-I-I can make yo bed, ro-o-ooock…" He sang beautifully and giggled. "I love that song."

A.J. started taking his shirt off. "Spinner, promise me one thing…" He moaned and pushed the smaller man under him.

"And what is that my sweet, sweet little snowflake…?" Spinner pecked A.J.'s lips.

"…" He panted before gazing into his heart-throb's eyes. "Promise me to be rough... AND MAKE ME BLEED..."

They started attacking each other rapidly with various styles of kissing. Butterfly kisses, french kisses, regular kisses, erotic kisses...

It was enough to lead to the two rollong on the bed, trying to see what turned the other on.

Spinner growled playfully and dragged the Canadian down to his chest, running his fingers up and down the slight abs the blond held. He could barely contain his excitement at what he witnessed. Luscious light blond curls, soft crystal blue eyes, heated breaths to his neck, a masculine chest, strong arms, soft hands, smooth skin, and flexible legs, all for him. Then again, A.J. got some benefits also. Deep hazel eyes that cut worse than knifes when needed, gentle skin, tall chocolate brown hair, a small but toned chest, a little hint of scrawny abs, athletic forearms that could be put to great use, tight thighs, a tight butt, and delicious hips. The blond was practically drooling.

Spinner quietly lifted A.J. close to him and sighed as he twirled a finger through his hair. "Baby, A.J., Snowflake… I love you… And I want you to know that you make me feel so secure. So safe and protected. I love you… so much…" He planted a tiny kiss on his partner's lips and blinked.

"Spinner… it's really hard to describe our relationship, but I'm totally glad that you're that 'SPECIAL' friend that I've always wanted… I love you too, dude…" He kissed him back and waited as his boxers were delicately peeled off.

Spinner tossed them to the floor with a gleeful smile, ready to get the short night started.

About an hour into it, A.J. panted into Spinner's sweat-sheeted neck and licked upwards. "I think I'll have to allow that 'breaking the bed' rule… There's still a lot I have to do to you…"

Spinner lay on his back and bent his knees, allowing full access to his body. "What… time is, it? He peered over to the alarm clock and sighed. 6:17, not enough time to get in the three things he wanted A.J, to do to him. Training was at nine, but breakfast was at seven/eight. By then, someone would be awake and wondering what that strange thumping and squealing was. Plus, if Sherman was awake, Spinner knew the first thing his curious little brother would do was snoop around to find him. And seeing how A.J.'s room was the only noisy one, he would walk in on a very intimate moment of A.J. straddling his brother. Then came Vert and the rumors afterwards, and he didn't want all of that.

Spinner was about to have A.J.'s lips trail down to his waist, but he pushed him gently away.

"What's wrong? Don't you want this?"

"I do. But I don't wanna get caught in the middle of a BJ by my bro." He reluctantly tucked his knees to his chest and curled up as he took one side of the bed. "I'm sorry… I'm not saying I don't love yo-"

He was cut off by a soft pair of lips, resting on his own. A.J. pulled away and grabbed the ruffled blanket at the foot of the bed that had been carelessly tossed over during all the intensity.

The Canadian slowly pulled it over the Cortez and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Spin." With that, he sighed heavenly and pulled Spinner into his chest warmly. "I still love you Spinner. And I understand what you're afraid of. The best thing to know is that it isn't about me, but it's about getting caught." Spinner smiled sweetly and nuzzled into the provided chest. Over all the want and lust, they were still understanding n=enough to be aware that they lived under the roof of the same six other people that would have been scarred for life if Spinner hadn't have checked the time. A.J. was a little upset, but knew what he really meant. He was glad that Spinner wasn't ashamed of him and their open relationship. And honestly, it felt pretty damn good to be rejected.

* * *

The following two hours later, Spinner trudged out of his lover's room and yawned. Step-by-step, he slowly made his way downstairs and to the kitchen, were Vert was making breakfast with Agura, Tezz was working on a device, and Zoom came in from his morning meditation and focus session where he basically told himself to be patient and work with himself the way others do, and bla bla bla bla bla.

The Cortez sighed and patted Vert on the back before he took a seat next to Tezz.

"What's that?"

"A water purifier for our vehicles. I'm almost done with the second one. In case we ever get stranded in a Zone, we'll have fresh water."

Spinner blinked and nodded. "Sounds nice."

A.J. walked in before Sherman with a hand to his shin and arm. "Spinner! Come here!"

On cue, the older Cortez quickly got up and followed his partner into the living room area. "You're brother just kicked me in the leg. I'm pretty sure he was aimin' for my balls! Then he slapped me in the arm!"

"Why?" Spinner whispered back and soothed the wounds.

"I dunno. I think he knows about our… ya' know… THE THINGS we did last night."

Spinner's eyes widened as Sherman was speaking with Tezz, who's eyes were as wide as Spinner's.

"Oh no… What makes you think it was about that?"

A.J. gave off a little smirk and an annoyed giggle. "Yeah, uh, maybe because he smashed my back against the wall and said to me, 'If you think my brother is some kind of easy loose guy that you can just have your way with over and over again and then DUMP HIM, thing again. I won't put up with that A.J.. And if you make him cry, you just dug your own grave…'. AND THEN LEFT ME TO CHANGE MY BOXERS! He's scary, dude!"

"Sherman? Naw. He couldn't hurt a spider that was on my back in seventh grade! He's a wuss. He wouldn't really hurt you! You're his friend! He would never tell either."

As they returned into the kitchen to get some ice, they all got nasty glares form everyone.

"Yup. He would.


	13. Sorcerer to Sorcerer?

****WARNING!**

**This fic contains light fluff of TezzxHatch.**

**This takes place in the newest Episode, 'Grimian's Secret'**

**XP ENJOY!**

* * *

Tezz looked around him at the vicious Vandals, who were enclosing on him slowly and fiercely, barring claws and fangs that could tear him apart in a matter of seconds.

He panted at trying various times to pull at least one spear out of the ground. Kalus grinned and gripped his neck, pulling the human's head upwards to lock eyes.

Tezz breathed hardly and loudly, scared.

"Take the sorcerer to the main area so he can be put upon display." The lion requested as he ripped two spears carelessly out of the heavily packed dirt.

The Russian reluctantly squeaked as he was slung over Sever's shoulder. "Agh! PUT ME, DOWN! I CAN GET A LAWYER!"

"QUIET SUB-CREATURE!" Krockomodo hissed and clawed his cheek.

Tezz yelped and slumped over the shark's shoulder.

Kalus opened the wooden secure cage and tossed Tezz inside, closing the door tightly.

The Russian curled up and whimpered as his glove was teasingly brought over to a table a few yards away from his cage. He eyed the wonderful device and sighed.

Kalus went off to prowl the area for something to bring back to his team as they watched the creature.

"What exactly do you want with me?" Tezz asked quietly.

Sever looked to him. "If your team has any common sense, they will return for you and trade your knowledge for something in return."

"I'm not the smart one! Sherman is!" Tezz defended. It was bitterly rolled off his tongue and he could barely say the rest. "I-I'm just…" He suddenly came to realization. "…a substitute…"

"Foolish creature. We've known that you corrected the other teammate that you said and captured Kytren's energy?"

Tezz sighed and truthfully nodded. "Yes. But the mission comes before teammates. They will not come back for me. Not with our odds. It's highly illogical, and they would just be wasting their time…"He whimpered and gazed at Kalus, who now had a tray in one hand, and a whole animal tucked under the other arm. He placed the two on a table, letting his warriors eat.

"Sub-creature…" The leader said and handed him a tray. "Eat."

He looked at the food. Raw slugs AND raw meat? "No." He refused and crossed his arms.

"Why not?" Kalus' tone wasn't threatening at all. He even sounded concerned.

"That's disgusting! Don't you have any _Shashlik?_ Ya' know, SOME GOOD FOOD? That stuff makes humans sic-…ohhh noooo…" He covered his mouth as the Vandal smirked.

Kalus handed him a cube of raw meat. "Eat this."

Tezz took a step back, but was startled to see Kalus scratch at him. "Either you eat this, or you get no food at all…"

"FINE! Let me starve! Otvali_! _(Piss off) _Idi v zhopu! _(Go to hell)" He yelled back and turned away from the leader.

Kalus grinned and turned. "Very well. For the time you'll be here, you shall not receive any food or water. You'll stay out in the hot sun all day and be on your knees, begging for mercy by tomorrow."

Tezz growled and sat down. The dirt was cool, so he wouldn't have any problems. But with the ants, flies, and heat… this would be a long stay.

* * *

Who knew that Vandal would get so cold at night. Tezz shivered as he shakily brought his arms up to his chest. He was on his back on the ground, trying to get a little sleep. He wished he had a watch, but according to the Vandal moon's position, it was around three-thirty AM. Tezz whimpered and shut his eyes, shivering as another cold breeze rolled in.

Across from him was a small rustle in the bushes. Tezz sat up and looked over with blurry eyes.

Something large and from what he could tell, pinkish-purple was coming towards him. The Russian panicked and backed away to the end of the cage. "No… no, no! Please! I-I'm just a slave! No!"

"Relax! Calm down! If Klaus hears you, he'll have your head shaved and your fingers ripped off!" A familiar scratchy voice said along with crackles. **(NOTE: Like before in a Love's Tale Chap, deformation was one way of torture.)**

The door opened and in came the other being. Tezz whined loudly and was still backing away.

He was startled to feel a warm cloth cover him. It was soft and smelled like burning wood. The good kind.

Tezz purred and wrapped himself in the blanket. "Sorcerer to Sorcerer." The Vandal quietly said and set down a woven basket of fruits and well-done cooked meat. Tezz looked down to the food, then back up. Then down to the generous donation, across to the Vandal huts in the distance, and then back up. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"You didn't hear me before. SORCERER TO SORCERER." He said and sat with the human. "How is everything?"

The Russian gently took a bite of one of the fruits and savagely carved it down to the core, the red-purple juice dripping to the ground and all over his fingers. "Good… I've never been THIS hungry. When your body gets used to food, you start to get more and more hungry." He tried the meat and found it amazingly edible. He sniffled and looked to the Vandal. "Hatch… what meat was that?"

"That? Oh! That kind of meat was from an apedog!"

"What part? I-I mean, what exactly was it? Like, a shoulder or the inner organs?" He referred back to the chopped pieces still at one side of the container.

"They were apedog testicles." Hatch admitted.

Tezz suddenly did a few dry heaves and came up with something. He retched up the mystery meat and sat back against the bamboo-like bars. "Ughh… poor apedog." He clutched his stomach and stuck to fruit.

"Anyways… this is incredibly sweet of you. AND IF YOU THINK THAT THIS IS A BONDING MOMENT, You are correct." He smiled. "Got any lamb?"

Hatch cackled with glee and wrapped a claw around the human's shoulder. "No, but thank you, sub-creature. Though might I ask one thing?"

"Go ahead." Tezz gestured.

Hatch let out a quick breath. "You and the purple one… why are your voices so… different than the rest? The way you pronounce 'r's and leave out some other words in sentences, for example. Why do you do that?"

"It's called an accent. It is based on where you and your family is from. For example, I live near the Moscow-Rostov bordering area, which is in Russia, therefore, I have a Russian accent. Not as thick as my father's, but eh? What are you going to do? And the purple one, Stanford, is from Whales in the United Kingdom. He has a British accent." Tezz took another small bite of fruit and let out a low, husky breath. He thankfully gave the basket to Hatch and smiled. "Thank you, very much. The last time I've eaten was yesterday morning, and that was only a banana."

The Vandal then handed Tezz a bucket of water. He didn't know if it was clean, but he dipped his face into it and then gave himself a bird-bath. He rubbed his neck and washed his hands in the water before Hatch dumped it out away from the scene.

Tezz gulped and turned. "Hatch. You're more of a friend to me than an enemy now… thank you." He smoothly kissed the insect's cheeks and lightly slapped him before turning over in his blanket, still shivering.

Hatch blushed and curled next to the scientist, making him stop shivering almost instantly.

* * *

"HATCH!" Sever shouted in his teammate's ear while Krockomodo was hysterically laughing at the scene.

"What?" He asked, and scrambled to his feet, Tezz awakening tin the process. "Huh? Wha-?" His eyes widened at the two Vandals. "NO! I-IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" He cried.

"Yeah right!" The reptile cried, holding his gut. "YOU MATED WITH A HUMAN! OH GOOD LORD!" He laughed on.

Hatch shook his head in embarrassment and blinked as Tezz growled. Though, it wasn't like his regular Parry-the-Platypus growl, it was a tiger-like growl.

**(A/N: I swear to you, listen to his growl in 'Lord of the Kharamanos'. You'll see what I mean.)**

He clung to the side of the cage and hissed, making the shark back away some.

"Listen to me… The only reason you're making jokes about seeing us together is because A: you don't know what really happened, and B: YOU'RE TAKING IT OUT ON US, BECAUSE YOU CAN'T EVEN GET A MATE."

Krockomodo burst into more laughter before realizing the truth and growling.

Tezz growled back and got down to help Hatch up.

Kalus witnessed the deed and sighed. His plan was working perfectly.


End file.
